


Shattered

by nixavia



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, s'aad boi hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixavia/pseuds/nixavia
Summary: sylnan rolls a nat 1 on his wisdom save- again.he really needs to get a handle on his demons, doesn't he?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> this hurt to write so y'all better like it  
> it's a bit short so i might continue it?? who knows

“Wait, what is that, Sylnan?”  
Br’aad stepped forward, reaching for the glowing red crystal in Sylnan’s palm. 

No, wait, don’t-  
Sylnan jerked away, but it was too late. Br’aad snatched the gemstone away from his brother, inspecting it with an unusually keen eye. 

“I thought you said you put this back.”  
Betrayal was evident in the younger brother's voice, glaring down at the stone.  
“Is this what made you such an asshole? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Why didn’t you tell me?!

A sick, twisted sense of irony settled in Sylnan’s stomach. Wasn’t he just there, only a year ago, looking down at his brother, shaming him for acting on his own? 

A pounding headache crept around the edges of Sylnan’s mind. Thoughts flashed through his head, old, old memories of the days back in the wharf, him and his brother, the Vengolors against the world. 

“Br’aad, give it back, please-“

The blonde took a step back, looking at Sylnan, who had one hand loosely holding at his head, the other supporting himself; he looked like he was about to collapse.   
And so Br’aad turned slightly, tossing the glowing red crystal into the air, and in a single movement, he pointed at it and said,

“Shatter!”

And then the world seemed to stop for a moment.   
Sylnan stumbled back, his back hitting a wall as he slid down into a sitting position, gripping his head, ignoring the questions of concern from the rest of the party.   
Br‘aad quietly took the shattered crystal pieces in his own hands; seven jaggedly cut shards, pulsing gently, in-sync with Sylnan’s heartbeat. 

Pain flared in Sylnan’s head.   
He felt blood slowly trickle out of his nose, down his hands, as he sat there, with this terrible headache, and this horrible sense of betrayal just weighed on him.

How could his brother do this to him?   
That crystal gave him everything.

He pulled out the old journal he’d busied himself with reading. He enjoyed reading it; it was nice to see in someone else’s point of view for once. 

And now he can’t, thanks to his brother. 

His blood-stained hands solemnly traced the words in the book. It was odd; he recognized the symbols. He remembered; that was his name, written right there. Sylnan Vengolor.  
But the words just didn’t mean anything anymore. They were just words. Scribbles. No meaning in his mind. 

A new feeling rose in the half-elf. 

A new feeling of anger.   
Of hunger. 

The book fell to the floor; blood-stained pages crumpling on the ground.   
Sylnan stood up, slowly, hand moving to his dagger, still slightly supporting himself with his other hand. 

“This is why.”  
Sylnan said. He took out his dagger and pointed at his brother; cold, purple-tinted brown eyes meeting soft green.  
“This is why I didn’t tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all yell at me enough i'll continue it


End file.
